Coutume Locale
by CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Lassé d'espérer, Martin tente d'oublier Yann dans les bras d'un autre homme pendant un reportage. Il ne se doute pas de la tempête qu'il va déclencher à son retour sur Paris. Yann Barthès/Martin Weill, Bartheill


Cette fic m'a été inspirée par cette vidéo : video/x432y11_martin-a-rencontre-le-parti-pirate-islandais-le-petit-journal-du-08-04-canal_tv.

Merci à Océane, Mel et Manon de m'avoir encouragée et relue.

Les personnages cités de m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : Yann/Martin

 **Coutume Locale**

« _Ok, là il va y avoir un problème_ ». se dit Laurent en regardant l'écran. Il se trouvait avec la majorité de l'équipe dans la salle de réunion de Bangumi. Sur le grand écran de l'ordinateur, ils étaient en train de visionner le reportage que leur avait envoyé Martin, leur envoyé spécial, qui se trouvait actuellement en Islande avec son JRI Clément. Ils étaient partis enquêter sur le parti pirate islandais qui était sur le point de faire une percée historique au gouvernement. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet qui avait instauré le silence stupéfait dans la grande salle. Non ce qui frappait tout le monde, c'était l'alchimie évidente qui était en train de se créer sous leur yeux entre Martin et le représentant qu'il interviewait, un grand et beau jeune homme élancé du nom de Pjetur (Arthur). Martin avait toujours été extrêmement discret sur sa vie privé, comme beaucoup d'autres employés de la société. Il n'avait jamais exprimé ses préférences ,ni présenté qui que soit à l'équipe. Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru et de presque touchant dans les sourires enjôleurs qu'il adressait à son interlocuteur, la manière dont il le frôlait ou les étincelles qui illuminaient son regard quand il se posait sur Pjetur. Le jeune Islandais n'était pas en reste : il dévorait littéralement le journaliste français du regard, se penchant beaucoup plus que nécessaire pour lui parler, lui décrochant des sourires ravageurs qui auraient fait fondre un iceberg. En 2 minutes de vidéo, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes avait transpercé l'écran et quand la vidéo toucha à sa fin, un grand silence assourdissant régnait dans la pièce.

« _Hé ben dis donc, Martin va nous ramener un bel Islandais dans sa valise_ , déclara Quentin, déclenchant les rires et les sourires de quelques unes des personnes présentes.

 _Vous avez vu comment ils se regardaient ?_ Demanda Martha. _C'était vraiment mignon, je n'ai jamais vu Martin comme ça._

 _Faut dire que les sujets qu'il traite d'habitude ne prêtent pas vraiment aux rencontres,_ rajouta Théodore, en tournant son regard vers l'écran, qui s'était figé sur l'image des deux jeunes hommes, penchés l'un vers l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, devant le drapeau du parti pirate.

 _Ouais bah à mon avis, Martin va tâter du Viking ce soir,_ claironna Eric, faisant rire son acolyte. »

Mais Laurent n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire, il regardait le visage de Yann. Il avait changé de couleur, sa peau avait viré au blanc laiteux et surtout Laurent voyait ses articulations blanchir tant il serrait sa tasse Motown fort entre ses mains. Le producteur savait qu'il faisait cela pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'elles tremblaient. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran, lançant des éclairs de colère et sa mâchoire était tellement serrée que Laurent pouvait entendre ses dents grincer jusqu'ici. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Martha et Théo échanger un regard. Ils avaient compris aussi. Pas Eric et Quentin qui s'amusaient à imaginer bruyamment ce que Martin et son nouvel ami pouvaient bien être en train de faire en ce moment. Laurent grimaça intérieurement, il va fallait qu'il désamorce la situation et vite. Il décida d'appeler Martin sur skype, voulant distraire l'équipe et parler du duplex de ce soir. C'était l'après-midi chez eux mais le matin là bas. Ce qui voulait dire que le reportage en question datait de la veille. Ils auraient dû être à leur hôtel. Cela ne répondit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il appela Clément qui décrocha. Ils se mirent et sur skype et échangèrent des banalités, l'heure du duplex, l'endroit... Martin n'était pas dans la pièce et Laurent eu un mauvais pressentiment, il espérait que personne ne poserait la question. C'était sans compter sur Eric et Quentin : _« Clément, il est où Martin ? »_ , demandèrent les deux humoristes, d'une voix taquine. Ils avaient espérés le chambrer sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Un sourire amusé vint éclaire le visage du JRI : _« Figurez-vous que Monsieur est sorti. Il a été invité à dîner hier soir par un charmant Islandais dont vous connaissez le visage maintenant, et il n'est pas encore rentré. »_

Laurent senti son corps se figer. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le silence s'était encore abattu sur la petite pièce c'était une chose de plaisanter sur une éventualité, une autre de la voir se réaliser. Martin était le petit chouchou de l'équipe, le voir flirter avec quelqu'un avait quelque chose d'étrange et de déstabilisant, savoir que cela pouvait déboucher sur quelque chose de réel, l'était encore plus. Même Eric et Quentin s'étaient tus et avaient échangé un regard surpris.

Clément leur donna le coup de grâce en ajoutant : _« Et ils ont déjà prévu de remettre ça ce soir avant notre départ de demain matin, »_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

 _Merci Clément_ , répondit Laurent d'une voix blanche, _dis à Martin de me rappeler quand il rentrera s'il te plaît. »_ Il raccrocha, et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe. La stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages. Sauf celui de Yann qui n'était plus là.

Le duplex se passa bien mieux que Laurent ne l'avait espéré. Yann était un grand professionnel, il avait gardé ses sentiments sous scellé le temps du direct même s'il avait été d'une froideur inhabituelle envers son cadet. Au lieu et place de leurs plaisanteries habituelles et, il faut bien le dire, des regards enjôleurs qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'échanger, il n'y eut que politesse distante, du côté de Yann en tout cas. Malgré son contrôle apparent, le présentateur n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique à Martin avant de rompre le contact « Il a l'air de faire chaud en Islande. » avait-il froidement ajouté à la fin de la conversation, après avoir souhaité bon retour à son reporter. Si cela pouvait s'appliquer au fait que le jeune homme avait l'air transi de froid sur sa plage islandaise déserte, ce n'est pas ce que l'aîné avait voulu insinué et la rédaction l'avait très bien compris même s'ils s'abstinrent de faire tout commentaire devant lui. Théodore et Laurent échangèrent un regard, le retour de Martin s'annonçait tendu.

Martin posa sa tête contre le hublot frais de l'avion et ferma les yeux. Les dernières 48 heures avaient été assez mouvementées et il était fatigué. Il n'était pas aussi heureux de rentrer sur Paris qu'il aurait imaginé l'être, son séjour en Island s'était révélé agréablement surprenant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer quelqu'un ici, pendant un reportage. Il avait fondu immédiatement devant le sourire de Pjetur, l'azur de ses yeux, ses fossettes. L'étincelle avait été instantanée entre eux, l'électricité avait chargé l'air ambiant d'un désir sourd et persistant. Martin l'avait senti caressé sa peau, lui donner des frissons. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer, il sentait le regard de l'autre homme glisser sur lui, avide. Il avait été troublé, charmé. Cela s'était vu comme lui avait indiqué le sourire espiègle de Clément, à moitié caché derrière sa caméra. Quand le reportage avait été terminé et qu'il avait fallu dire au revoir, la poignée de main s'était éternisée et le jeune Islandais avait proposé de le revoir le soir même. Il aurait été plus raisonnable de dire non, mais Martin avait senti sa bonne résolution se dissoudre quand ses yeux avaient caressé la courbe sensuelle du cou de son interlocuteur. Il avait dit oui. Plusieurs heures plus tard, enivré par les senteurs exotiques d'une ville inconnue, par le goût de la bière traditionnelle qu'il avait sur les lèvres, il s'était laissé fondre dans les bras du jeune islandais, savourant le goût de sa langue, la sensation de ses mains possessives sur ses hanches alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à l'abri des regards dans un recoin sombre du pub traditionnel qu'ils avaient choisi. Il avait laissé Pjetur le ramener chez lui, le déshabiller, explorer chacun recoin de son corps avec sa bouche encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps ne s'embrase. Il avait savouré la sensation d'un corps contre le sien, de murmures sensuels au creux de son oreille. Au petit matin quand il avait fallu se séparer, il n'avait aucun regret. Le soir même, ils recommençaient. Ils avaient été insatiables. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures devant eux avant de devoir se séparer définitivement. La volatilité du moment n'avait que le rendre plus fort. Martin s'était perdu dans des bras étrangers et la sensation de liberté et de légèreté qu'il y avait trouvé lui était précieuse par sa rareté. Il était reconnaissant envers Pjetur et partait d'Islande le cœur léger, la tête remplie de conversations passionnantes et engagées ainsi que de nuits sensuelles et enivrantes. Il n'avait pas ramené que des souvenirs immatériels d'ailleurs, il avait une jolie marque au creux du cou laissée par son amant d'un soir durant un de leurs ébats un peu trop vigoureux, suçon qui avait beaucoup faire rire Clément quand il l'avait retrouvé à l'aéroport. Il rajusta son écharpe sur son cou en espérant que personne ne ferait de remarque dessus à la rédaction. Fatigué par ses aventures islandaises, le jeune reporter se laissa aller contre le siège et s'endormit.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, au sein des locaux de Bangumi._

Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il y avait une ambiance étrange pour leur retour. Il avait la sensation d'être scruté par ses collègues. Ils étaient chaleureux, ce n'était pas la question mais il sentait comme une tension dans l'air. Et il a la fâcheuse impression d'en être l'épicentre. Pourtant il venait tout juste de rentrer. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de mal ? Soucieux, il suivit le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de rédaction pour la réunion préparant l'émission du jour. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Yann, il lui avait ramené un cadeau et était pressé de lui donner. C'était leur petit rituel, rien qu'à eux. Mais il ne l'avait toujours pas croisé, ce qui était bizarre car il était toujours le premier que Martin voyait quand il revenait de ses reportages. Le présentateur l'attendait toujours de pied ferme, l'embarquait avec lui dans son bureau ou ils passaient des heures à débriefer en fumant cigarette sur cigarette et en buvant des litres de café. Non vraiment, son absence était bizarre et Martin se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec les regards en coin que ne cessaient de lui envoyer ses collègues.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de réunion Yann était déjà là, flanqué de Laurent et Théodore. Martin tenta de capter discrètement son attention mais le présentateur évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Martin fronça les sourcils, songeur, et alla s'asseoir à l'exact opposé de Yann, entre Eric et Clément. La réunion se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que Laurent évoque la présence de Martin dans l'émission.

« _Ah bah oui Martin_ , lança Quentin, _il faut que tu nous racontes tout de ton expérience... islandaise.._

Martin se sentit rougir violemment, la voix de Quentin était pleine de sous-entendus. Soudain il eut peur de ce qu'ils savaient. Il tourna son regard furtivement vers Clément. Son sourire en coin ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait que les images pouvaient laisser transparaître l'attirance qui s'était nouée avec Pjetur mais il n'avait naïvement pas imaginé que les autres aient pu être courant de leur rendez-vous après le reportage.

 _Bah oui Martin, raconte-nous_ , renchérit Eric _. Il paraît que les Islandais sont très accueillants, c'est vrai ?_

 _Oui, oui_ , bafouilla Martin, les joues en feu. Yann avait levé la tête de ses fiches pour la première depuis le début de la réunion. Il le fixait. Son regard était dur et glacé.

 _En tout cas, le monsieur qu'on a vu avait l'air de biiiien vouloir d'accueillir en tout cas. Il avait l'air heureux de te voir._ Insista Eric, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

 _Ça va Martin, t'as l'air d'avoir chaud ? Tu veux pas retirer ton écharpe ?_ Continua Quentin. _Pourquoi tu l'as d'ailleurs, il fait plus chaud ici qu'en Islande non ?_

A ce moment précis, Clément tenta d'étouffer un rire en plaçant son poing devant sa bouche. Dans le silence relatif de la pièce, on n'entendit que lui. Tous le regardèrent. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, il se tourna vers Martin _«_ _ç_ _a, c'est pas sûr. »_ Le sous-entendu évidemment figea l'assemblée, Martin en tête. Sous le choc, la tête tournée vers son JRI, il ne vit pas la main d'Eric se diriger vers son cou et tirer sur son écharpe. Il sentit un courant d'air glacé sur sa nuque et entendit l'exclamation surprise des deux compères. _« Effectivement, ils sont ultra accueillants les Vikings ! C'est une coutume locale ? »_ Les rires fusèrent dans la pièce, mi-amusés, mi-surpris. Mais Martin ne voyait que Yann. Le présentateur fixait la marque sur son cou, ses pensées indéchiffrables. Martin ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne sût pas quoi dire. Brusquement Yann se leva et quitta la pièce, claquant violemment la porte au passage. Le silence qui suivit fût assourdissant. Tous les regards s'étant tournés vers lui, Martin se leva à son tour et partit à la recherche de son patron, le cœur lourd.

Yann s'était réfugié dans son bureau. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de se ressaisir. Lui qui aimait tout contrôler peinait à maîtriser les émotions qui l'envahissaient depuis hier. Égoïstement, Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un pouvait un jour lui enlever Martin. Il avait pêché par orgueil. Martin était jeune et désirable, il était évident que d'autres allaient s'en rendre compte. Mais il avait été trop sûr du lien qui s'était forgé entre eux. Il connaissait les sentiments de Martin à son égard, le jeune reporter ne lui avait jamais caché, à chaque regard, à chaque moment passé en sa compagnie, il lui exprimait, par des mots, par des regards. Yann avait entretenu leur ambiguïté, effrayé à l'idée de la rendre concrète, encore plus à l'idée de la voir disparaître. A force de se languir l'un de l'autre sans jamais succomber, le jeune homme s'était tourné vers d'autres bras. Yann savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison valable de lui en vouloir. Martin ne lui devait rien. Mais il était irrationnel. Il était fou de rage. Contre le jeune homme, contre lui-même, contre ce foutu Islandais... il en voulait à la terre entière. Mais c'est Martin seul qui entra dans son bureau.

Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme, il sentit sa colère s'atténuer un peu dans le brun de ses yeux, une vague de tendresse le submergea comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il peinait à lui résister, il le savait. Mais son regard dévia sur la marque son cou,et la colère revient le frapper de plein fouet. Imaginer Martin dans les bras d'un autre, gémissant, ondulant, couvert de sueur, ses mains agrippant un corps qui n'était pas le sien, des draps qui ne lui appartenaient pas.. Il en avait la nausée. L'idée que Martin puisse murmurer un nom qui n'était pas le sien..

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Siffla-t-il, la colère alourdissant sa voix, en modifiant le timbre.

 _Je voulais voir ce que tu avais.._ répondit doucement le jeune homme. Il se tenait encore sur le seuil, la porte fermée derrière lui. Personne n'avait encore réinvesti l'open space, sentant qu'il valait mieux se tenir éloigné du conflit à venir.

 _Je vais très bien. J'ai simplement du mal avec les gens qui n'arrivent pas à rester professionnel._ Il fixa Martin droit dans les yeux. _Ça m'agace._

Martin prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais décida de laisser couler. Yann avait décoché une flèche qui faisait mal mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas aggraver les choses en répondant. Il tenta de dévier le sujet. « _Je t'ai ramené quelque chose, tu veux que je te l'amène ?_

 _Non merci, sans façon. Dis-moi tu l'as acheté avant ou après tes nuits torrides avec ton Islandais. Après, probablement, au moment de partir, quand tu t'es souvenu que j'existais._ Yann était injuste, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher. La fureur lui arrachait les mots de la gorge. Il avait mal. _C'était bien au moins, ça valait la peine ?_

 _La peine de quoi ?_ Martin sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas enrayer la machine, il sentait l'air se charger de sentiments néfastes.

 _De te ridiculiser comme ça devant tout le monde, la rédac, les téléspectateurs.._

 _Pardon, mais ridiculiser de quoi ? Personne n'a rien vu. Ce n'était qu'une interview, personne n'a vu nos rendez-vous, ni ce qu'il s 'est passé après.._

 _Donc tu as bien couché avec lui ?_ Yann avait un infime espoir qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autres que des baisers un peu poussés. Il sentit la colère enflammer sa poitrine, consumer ses entrailles.

 _é_ _coute je._..

 _Réponds-moi_! rugit Yann, hors de lui.

 _Oui._

 _Formidable.. Beau Professionnalisme Martin Weill. Tu couches avec tous ceux que tu interviews ou seulement ceux qui font une tête de plus que toi ?.._

 _Yann, tu racontes n'importe quoi._ Martin se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il détestait le conflit, encore plus avec celui qu'il admirait tant. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Et puis toi, tu flirtes avec tes invités tout le temps, personne ne te dit rien._

 _Mais je couche pas avec eux moi ! Je ne me fous pas dans le lit de ceux que je reçois comme la première catin venue ! »_

Le silence tomba, enveloppant l'air d'un voile sombre. Yann était allé trop loin, il le savait. Il n'avait pas pu retenir ses paroles. La jalousie qui lui mordait le cœur était un monstre qui rampait sous sa peau. Elle prenait le contrôle de tout. Il avait blessé Martin. Il le voyait dans l'humidité qui envahissait ses yeux, dans la pâleur de son visage. Mais la rancœur musela sa bouche, il ne fit pas un geste pour le consoler. Martin laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et recula doucement vers la porte. Il attendait un geste de Yann, n'importe quoi indiquant qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Voyant que le présentateur restait inflexible, il sortit sans bruit, terrassé par la douleur et l'incompréhension. L'open space était rempli à présent, tous étaient figés stupéfaits, horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient entendu. La tête haute, Martin partit se réfugier dans les étages en attendant l'émission du soir. Hugo et Clément le suivirent rapidement, bien décidés à ne pas le laisser seul.

Tout en fumant une cigarette, Martin tenta de comprendre pourquoi Clément avait raconté à tout le monde qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Pjetur.

« _Parce que vous ne pouviez pas rester comme ça, Yann et toi. Il fallait que les choses changent. Tu l'aimes, il le sait. Il en profite, il ne veut pas s'engager dans une relation mais il sait que tu l'attends sagement. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'était pas vivable pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami Martin. Tu mérites mieux. Yann avait besoin de réaliser qu'il pouvait te perdre. Si tu n'avais pas réellement couché avec Pjetur, je lui aurais fait croire que c'était le cas de toute façon._

 _T'es vraiment machiavélique Clément, j'aurais jamais crû ça de toi,_ lança Eric, qui les avait rejoint.

 _Ça fait le gentil derrière sa caméra et ça monte un plan d'enfer pour renverser Bangumi, bravo,_ renchérit Quentin pour alléger l'atmosphère.

 _On voulait s'excuser pour ce matin,_ fit Eric plus sérieusement en se tournant vers Martin, dont les mains encore tremblantes avaient du mal à tenir sa cigarette. _Si on avait su qu'on allait déclencher tout ça, on se serait abstenus._

 _Ouais c'est juste qu'on trouvait que ton écharpe faisait pas très GQ.._

Martin sourit faiblement, il appréciait la tentative des deux humoristes, il ne leur en voulait pas. Et il comprenait aussi ce que voulait dire Clément. Il fallait que les choses bougent.

 _Tu n'as rien fait de mal Martin,_ déclara doucement Hugo, qui n'avait encore rien dit. _Tu étais célibataire, tu n'as trompé personne. Ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire. Ton corps t'appartient, tu en fais ce que tu veux._

Martin hocha la tête. Ses amis avaient raison. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il pensa aux reproches de Yann et il sentit la colère monter, repoussant sa peine aux tréfonds de son esprit. Il n'allait pas se laisser malmener comme ça. Ce soir il aurait une discussion avec Yann, seul à seul, en terrain neutre.

Pendant ce temps, Laurent faisait irruption dans le bureau Yann, furieux.

« _T'es vraiment le roi des cons, tu le sais ça ?_

 _Je suis parfaitement au courant, merci._

 _Comment tu as pu lui dire des trucs pareils. Tu as pété les plombs ou quoi ?!_

 _Je.._ Yann baissa la tête, il avait honte. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Martin. Mais les mots lui avaient été arrachés et il les regrettait. Profondément. Devant les yeux flamboyants de colère de son associé, il sentit le monstre qui lui griffait les entrailles courber l'échine.

 _J'ai merdé Laurent._

 _Non, vraiment ? Comment crois-tu que Martin se sent là maintenant ?_

 _Il faut que j'aille lui parler, que je lui explique.._

 _Quoi, que tu es un sale con ? Ah bah t'inquiète pas , il a bien dû le comprendre depuis ce matin. Il a pas besoin que tu te ramènes pour lui faire un dessin._

Laurent respira profondément. Ce n'était pas la peine d'enfoncer Yann, le connaissant, il le faisait bien assez tout seul. Il ne fallait pas que les choses s'enveniment. Martin venait de s'en prendre plein la figure, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Yann débarque. Il fallait que chacun reprenne ses esprits, seul. Mais il fallait qu'ils se parlent aussi. Cela devrait attendre ce soir, quand l'émission serait passée.

 _Laisse-le Yann, vous en reparlerez ce soir, à tête reposée._

 _Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Il ne va plus vouloir me parler après ça._

 _Vas le voir ce soir. Il te parlera. Il t'aime._ Yann sursauta. Laurent leva les yeux au ciel. _Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois rien ? Tu t'es comporté comme un idiot. Tu l'aimais et tu l'as laissé filer. Rattrape ça Yann, pour ton bien et pour le sien. »_

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et laissa son acolyte seul avec ses regrets.

L'émission se passa comme dans un rêve. Yann ne se souvint de rien cette émission-là, son esprit était absent, caressant le visage de Martin, lui murmurant ses excuses, ses regrets, son amour. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il avait perdu Martin. Il ne voyait pas comment arranger les choses après ça.. Il rentra tôt ce soir là, il avait envie d'aller voir Martin mais il avait besoin de récupérer quelque chose chez lui d'abord. Une lettre qu'il lui avait écrit il y a longtemps, il voulait lui donner, lui glisser sous la porte au cas où Martin ne voudrait pas lui ouvrir. Il n'eut pas besoin de d'aller chez Martin, le jeune homme l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement, assis dans le noir, les yeux rougis. Il avait pleuré encore, à cause de lui sûrement. Yann sentit son estomac se tordre violemment sous le poids de la culpabilité. Quand il le vit arriver Martin se leva d'un bond comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Yann lui sourit faiblement et ouvrit la porte. Martin s'y engouffra sans le regarder.

Martin attaqua directement :

« _Explique._

 _Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ?_

 _Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'ai couché avec cet homme. Toi tu ne gênes pas._

 _Je ne couche avec personne._

 _Pfff tu flirtes avec pratiquement tous les invités que tu reçois. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as couché avec aucun d'entre eux ?_

 _Aucun._

Martin avait du mal à le croire. Il aurait aimé hurlé sur Yann, le blesser comme il l'avait blessé ce midi. Mais il y avait dans le regard du plus vieux une tendresse qui le paralysait. Quand il le regardait comme ça, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il l'aimait aussi.

 _Je n'ai pas manqué de professionnalisme._

 _Techniquement..._ commença Yann qui sentait le monstre commencer à se mouvoir dans son estomac. Il voyait encore la marque que ce maudit Islandais avait fait sur son Martin.

 _Mon reportage était très bien et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça._

 _C'est vrai_ , concéda le plus vieux. _Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. C'était ridicule._

 _Pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ?_ Il venait de toucher le nœud du problème. Yann ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou pas.

 _Parce que j'étais en colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu avais bien pu trouver à ce mec-là. Je ne trouvais pas ça très digne..._

 _Pas digne.._ Martin recula, piqué au vif. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait entendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, il tourna le dos à Yann et se dirigea vers la porte, peiné et en colère. Il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte mais son patron l'avait devancé, il s'interposa entre lui et le panneau de bois.

 _Laisse-moi partir Yann._

 _Non._

Martin le fusilla du regard, le marron affrontant le bleu.

 _Tu m'as assez insulté pour une seule journée tu ne crois pas ? »_

Yann ne répondit pas. Son regard se perdit dans le visage de son reporter en admira chaque détail, chaque grain de beauté, chaque ligne. Il se sentait fébrile, démuni, comme toujours en face de Martin. Il avait tant de choses à exprimer mais ses mots le quittaient, le laissaient seul face au gouffre de ses regrets. Il ne pouvait laisser le jeune homme partir, ils ne pouvaient se quitter comme ça, pas encore. Désespéré, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, il attrapa Martin par les bras, le poussa doucement contre le mur et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux sous le choc mais ne le repoussa pas. Le baiser n'était pas tendre au contraire, il se nourrissait de non-dits et de passion longtemps muselée. Leurs bouches avaient pris le relais de leurs paroles, elles se battaient pour conquérir, dominer. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils échangèrent un regard brûlant de désir longtemps réprimé. Yann prit la main du son cadet, et le dirigea vers sa chambre. La symphonie des corps qui se joua dans l'intimité de la pièce les bouleversa tous les deux. Elle alterna douceur et domination, Yann cherchant à tout prix à effacer les souvenirs d'un autre corps, si différent du sien. Il voulait imprimer d'autres souvenirs dans l'esprit de son compagnon, espérait qu'à chaque coup de rein, l'Islandais était relayé à un endroit toujours plus lointain de l'esprit de Martin. Il s'acharnait sur son cou lui aussi, voulait remplacer l'empreinte d'autres dents par les siennes. Inconsciemment Martin comprit cela et tenta de rassurer Yann à chaque murmure, à chaque ondulation de son corps sous celui de son amant.

Quand le premier acte se termina, Yann se colla contre Martin, nichant son nez dans son cou, savourant son odeur et la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Martin respirait doucement et lui caressait les cheveux.. Yann se sentit plus fort tout à coup, l'étau d'acier qui enserrait son cœur depuis qu'il avait vu le jeune reporter et l'Islandais ensemble avait disparu. Il murmura :

« J'ai peur de te perdre Martin. Tout le temps. J'étais jaloux, tu voulais m'entendre le dire ? Voilà, j'étais jaloux. Je ne supporte pas de te partager, de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu mérites mieux que moi et je le sais. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre quand même. Te savoir avec lui, dans ses bras, dans son lit et ne rien pouvoir faire. Le voir t'enlever à moi et ne rien pouvoir y changer. Ca m'a rendu dingue je suis désolé. Je t'aime Martin. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. »

Martin inspira profondément. Il se rapprocha encore plus son aîné, sa main venant caressant avec douceur ses tempes que le temps commençait à saupoudrer de gris.

« Tu es un imbécile, tu le sais ça ? Je t'attends depuis longtemps. J'ai cru que je m'étais trompé, que j'attendais pour rien alors je me suis laissé tenter. Je voulais t'oublier, ne plus te ressentir partout où j'étais. Ça a marché pendant quelques heures et puis c'est revenu bien sûr. Je t'ai dans la peau je crois. Ça ne s'en va pas. »

Yann se sentit fondre sous la déclaration de son amant. Il l'aimait aussi alors, ce n'était pas un cruel tour de son imagination. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait perdre Martin, il n'allait pas le laisser partir. C'en était terminé de fuir, il voulait le garder là, à ses côtés, pour aussi longtemps que le reporter le voudrait bien. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux et, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à Bangumi, le lendemain matin. Personne ne fût surpris, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient le moment où Yann et Martin allaient enfin cesser de se tourner autour sans rien faire. Laurent et Martha échangèrent un regard satisfait.

Eric et Quentin les observaient depuis leur bureau. « Quand je pense que tout ce qu'il aura fallu pour qu'ils arrêtent de jouer au con, c'est un Islandais beau gosse... lança Eric à son acolyte.

C'est pas faux, renchérit son complice, Ils sont quand même vachement sympas les Islandais. Toujours prêts à rendre service. Mais au fait, il se tourna vers le reste de la rédaction, on sait toujours pas si c'est une coutume locale, les suçons dans le cou ! » déclara-t-il à voix haute, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Faut que Martin y retourne pour vérifier.

Sans façon, merci les garçons, susurra dangereusement Yann , qui les avait discrètement rejoint, Martin à ses côtés. Faudra vérifier vous-même, ajouta-t-il en entraînant Martin avec lui dans la salle de réunion.

Ouais ben maintenant qu'il y a plus de tension sexuelle, on va peut-être pouvoir travailler correctement ici, lui envoya Quentin à travers l'open space.

Et puis, vous sautez pas dessus dans les couloirs, hein, il y a des gens qui bossent, renchérit Eric, sous les rires de l'open space. »

Martin et Yann échangèrent un regard complice. Après tout, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

FIN

Bonus : la lettre de Yann

« Tiens prends ça, murmura Yann à Martin avant qu'il n'embarque dans l'avion qui allait l'emmener à NY et les séparer pendant de long mois. Il lui donna une enveloppe. C'est que je t'avais écrit il y a longtemps, quand on a commencé à bosser ensemble. Lis-la s'il te plaît. Garde-la avec toi. »

Yann avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son amant, surtout pour une période aussi longue. Martin acquiesça en silence. Lui aussi avait les yeux rougis. Ils se prirent dans les bras une dernière fois (ils n'avaient pas envie de s'embrasser dans un aéroport bondé) et Martin partit avec Clément.

Une fois dans l'avion et Clément endormi, il sortit la lettre de son écrin de papier.

 _Martin_

 _Je suis pas sûr d'avoir un jour le courage de te donner cette lettre mais je te l'écris quand même parce que je suis lâche et que je n'arrive pas à te dire tout ça en face. Je ne sais pas si tu rends compte du bouleversement que tu viens de créer dans ma vie en y entrant. Sûrement pas d'ailleurs. Tu es si jeune, si innocent. Moi je le suis beaucoup moins. Surtout quand tu es là, quand tu me regardes, quand je sens ton corps près du mien. J'étais avec quelqu'un quand on s'est vu pour la première fois. Tu le savais ? Je ne le suis plus maintenant, et je doute que je le serai encore. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas depuis que tu es là._

 _Tu l'as senti toi aussi ? L'électricité entre nous ? Elle a tout ravagé je crois, après il ne restait plus rien d'autre que toi. J'ai peur que tu l'aies ressentie aussi. Peur, parce que si tu viens me chercher, je ne pourrais pas te dire non. J'essayerais bien sûr, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je te désire trop pour ça. Tu me regarderas comme tu l'as fait pendant notre émission de ce soir et je te céderai, pour une nuit, pour deux, pour toutes celles que tu veux. Alors je vais essayer de te tenir à distance. Pas trop non plus, parce que ça fait trop mal quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Je suis égoïste, j'ai envie de te garder juste pour moi, que tu ne sois qu'avec moi tout le temps. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager, avec personne. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je crois que je t'aime Martin._

 _Yann_


End file.
